Biggest Bounty
by Lyra Waterflame
Summary: rating just to be safe. look in for summary. please R&R.
1. Prologue

_**Star Wars**_

_**The Biggest Bounty**_

**A long time ago,**

**In a galaxy far, far away....**

**It is finally a time of peace.**

**The evil Empire has all but been destroyed. **

**But a Bounty Hunters work is never done.**

**A young girl named Kara Adar is asked to take on a job**

**By a mysterious man who calls himself Vertex.**

**At first Kara thinks the job will be fairly rutine, **

**Until she finds out that she has to work with the most feared**

**Bounty Hunter in the entire galaxy, Boba Fett.**

**The two Hunters are both used to being alone, **

**But they must learn to work together to achieve there goal,**

**And collect the biggest bounty each has ever seen.**

**Can they learn to work together before it's too late? **

**Only time will tell, if they can learn to work together **

**And collect...**

_**The Biggest Bounty **_

_oops...... well, i forgot to put a disclamer...... well, can't you guess that i had trouble trying to get this up???? and can't you guess that i was trying at 11 o'clock at night???? and can't you guess that i don't own anything to do with SW????? oh, all right._

_Disclamer: ahem. right, kiddos, i'm gonna say this ONCE, so listen up! i do not now, never have, and most likly never will own any of the rights to Star Wars. _

_CONSTUCTIVE criticism welcome. please! i need ideas!!! i've got a bunch of stuff for it, but i kinda need some other stuff to happen and..... yeah._

_thank you for reading!!!_

_Kara_


	2. Color

**Kara Adar walked off her ship**, **_The Wish, _into the large hanger bay on Coruscant, and looked around. It was a private hanger bay, for all it was so large. There were at least fifteen ships scattered around, almost as if a child had been playing with them. Kara was a lovely young women with long chestnut hair, neatly braided, and wound around her head like a crown. She wore jet-black knee-high boots, dark blue pants and a matching long-sleeved shirt, topped off with a utility belt, traveler's cloak, and all the weapons she could carry. There were modified bowcaster on her back, custom-made blasters on her hips, and one in the top of one boot, and a vibro-blade in the other.**

**This gave her the oddest appearance, but the strangest thing about her was her eyes, they were bright purple. She just had time to notice a door on the far wall, when another ship entered and landed. Kara stared. It was Boba Fett's ship,_ The Slave III. _When she caught herself, she shook her head, and started towared the door.**

**When she reached it, she punched the access code she'd been given, and the door slide open.**

**Kara blinked and stepped into...**

**The brightest room she had ever seen.**

**The carpet was red, the walls yellow covered with coulorful wall-hangings. The floor, over the carpet, was scattered with large cushions, nothing in the room was exactly the same coulor, and all were at least three shades different then any other. **

**There were pinks, purples, blues, greens, and oranges, as well as any other bright coulors. In the middle of the room was a long low table (you were obviously supposed to sit on the cushions). Sitting at the far end of the table, on a very pink cushion, was a very strange man. Human, he had red hair, one eye was green, the other brown. He was short, and dressed in clothes that simply breathed wealth. He had a very smiling, hansom face, although he was not smiling now. At the door behind her, Boba Fett walked in, **

"**What the-" he said (clearly surprised by the coulor), before he could stop himself, it seemed. The man smiled at them, **

"**Come in, come in, sit down, have a seat!" both Bounty Hunters sat, Kara on a purple cushion Fett on a blue one "Now then, I expect You'll both want to know why I asked You here, and what I'm proposing to pay You, if You take the job. Would you like some tea? Cake? Or would you just like to know what the job is? I find that most Bounty Hunters are usually in a hurry, but the cake is very good. My wife makes it you know, and if you don't eat any then I will have to eat it all myself, and then I would probably get sick from to much sugar, and that would be no fun at all, would it?" it was amazing how the man could smile and talk at the same time, especially at the speed he was talking.**

"**Umm...."said Kara, unsure what to say, as any being would be, when bombarded with such a torrent of words.**

"**No and yes, Sir." Said Fett**

"**Ah-ha! A riddle lover! Good. Very good. Now, what exactly do you mean?"**

"**I _mean_ that I would _not_ like any tea or cake, and anyone getting sick from to much sugar _not_ good. _Yes_ I would like to know what the job is, and what you're paying, and _yes_ most Bounty Hunters _are_ in a hurry."**

"**Ahh." said the man looking much enlightened "I see. What about you, Dear?" **

"**That depends which question your asking, Mr. - umm, Sir." Said Kara**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry! Where are my manners? I am Vertex, and I believe what I was asking was 'would you like some tea or cake?'" **

"**Not at the moment, Thank You."**

"**Polite. Ood for a Bounty Hunter."**

**Kara blushed slightly. Vertex grinned. Fett stared straight ahead. **

"**Very well, then." His face fell, and he sighed. "I have a job for you, if you take it. Likely to be dangerous and exiting. Think you can handle it?" Vertex winked at Kara.**

"**Depends, Sir." said Fett.**

**Vertex raised an eyebrow "Depends on what?" Kara smiled wryly**

"**Depends what your paying, and what the job is, Sir." Vertex sighed **

"**_Please_, call me Vertex, as in 'Crystalline Vertex'. Ok, here's the job. My Son, Vernollo, was kidnapped a few days ago, and I want you two to go and bring him, and the kidnapper back here. Sound easy? I know it does, but somehow I think it will be harder then that."**

**Kara glanced at Fett, he nodded to her once. She sighed he would let her ask the questions "Umm.... isn't kidnapping usually a job for the local security force to sort out?" she asked. Vertex seemed pleased,**

"**Not afraid to ask questions, eh? Yes it is _usually_, but I want to get Vernollo back as soon as possible" _'ok,'_ thought Kara _'if you say so.'_**

"**How do you know he was kidnapped?" she asked aloud **

"**There was a note, ah, here it is." He handed Kara a piece of durasheet with tidy writing on it, (the durasheet had been preserved, so that the righting was still visible.) Kara read it quickly, and handed it to Fett. **

"**_Dear Father and Mother," _the note read_, "I know I should have told you, but I have decided to run away and become a Deep Space Pilot. I can't tell you ware I am, because I need to be on my own for awhile. DO NOT LOOK FOR ME, AND DO NOT SEND ANYONE TO LOOK FOR ME. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._**

_**Your loving son,**_

**_Vernollo."_**

**Kara looked at Vertex doubtfully **

"**The note says Vernollo ran away, yet you think he was kidnapped. Would you mind explaining?" Vertex smiled at her, **

"**I do not 'think' I know," his smile broadened as Kara raised an eyebrow, "I know my son very well, Kara. This is not his hand writing, Vernollo's hand righting is very neat. He never calls my wife and I 'father and mother'. The ink used to right this note is all black, my son is very artistic, and he always leaves very coulorful messages. Which is another reason this note must be fake, what my son wants to be more then anything in the galaxy is an artist, he's never wanted to be a deep space pilot and he's always doodling on things, especially notes. I'll admit that the signature does look like my son's, but I don't think it is."**

**Vertex looked from Kara to Fett then back to Kara, **

"**What do you think? Will you take the job?" his mismatched eyes seemed to take on a somewhat pleading look. Inwardly Kara grimaced; she wanted to help this man. But she was a bounty hunter, and she had a ship and family back home to support. If the pay was too low she would have to take her bisnese elsewhere.**

"**Just a few more details, if you wouldn't mind." Vertex nodded, **

"**Yes of course."**

"**Do you have any idea about who kidnapped Vernollo, how they did it, or why?"**

"**Why they did it, hmm.... Well, there are, of course, several reasons, but I'm not clear on which one, yet. How I'm not quite sure, the kidnapper, or kidnappers, got in somehow, and stole Vernollo, from his own room, in the middle of the night. That was two days ago." Vertex paused, so Kara prompted, **

"**Who do you think it is?" He hesitated again, and then, **

"**I think it was Ruethan Zorthow" was the soft reply.**

**A sudden and deathly silence filled the room and the colors did not seem quite so bright as before. **

"**What did you say?" Kara asked as both she and Fett turned to stare at Vertex. **

"**I think that the person that kidnapped my son is Ruethan Zorthow, the famous gangster." Kara swallowed and nodded, paling slightly, **

"**I thought that's what you said." **


	3. Marauder

**Rilla Sharpshooter tapped instructions into her ship's nav. computer. She checked her calculations one last time before pulling a lever and bringing _The Marauder_ into hyper-space. Rilla sat back in her chair and breathed a sigh of relief. No pursuit yet. **

**Then, as her thought's took her down a different path, she almost groaned; She would have to do _something_ with her prisoner. She could no longer avoid it. Grr. Why did she even take this job? She sighed again, with irritation. Rilla had already asked herself this question, over and over again. Always, she came up with the same answers. She needed the money. She needed something to do. Most of all, she needed the reputation. ever since old Camer had died, work had been off. Rilla had, of course, finished all the jobs they'd been working on, but after that, no one would hire her. No one wanted to hire a 'young, inexperienced, human girl, barely seventeen standard years old.'**

**Rilla WAS young, but she was NOT inexperienced! Hadn't she been raised to her work? Hadn't Camer been training her since she could remember? Ever since he had taken her in?**

**Scowling, Rilla brought her mind back to the business at hand. The prisoner. The _boy_. **

**Rilla had easily gotten into his house -which was really big enough to be considered a small palace,- and, posing as a substitute servant, had, just as easily, slipped a drug into Vernollo's dinner. Vernollo was tall, but had not yet filled out, so it was easy for Rilla to carry him, slung over her shoulders, to a maintenance passage she had discovered in some blue-prints that had been provided with the job. Drat. Her mind was wandering. Again. Still scowling, Rilla got up and went aft, to check on the prisoner. **

_povchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchange_

**Vernollo woke with no idea where he was, why he was there or how he came to be there. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep at his desk. So where was he? Nollo looked at the- Room? -Cell? The room/cell seemed to be square, taller than he was by several feet. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all made of plain ship-steel, though Nollo wasn't sure he was even on a ship. There was no way to open the door from the inside. Nollo _would_ have described it as a cell- if it had not had pillows, blankets, and bean-bag-like things, in all shades of blue, strewn about the floor.**

**Nollo had just started to wonder _who _had brought him here, when the door slide open with a loud _creak._**

****

_povchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchange_

****

****

**Rilla grimaced at the creak. The old _Marauder_ wouldn't, just once, give a satisfying Imperial _swoosh. _Oh no That would just be to convenient. Rilla stepped into the holding cell, thinking dark thoughts about ships that always give their owners hard times. The boy -Vernollo- looked up at her from where he was seated crosslegged, in a nest of blue blankets. He wasn't really a boy, as she knew that he was the same age as herself. **

**Rilla regarded Vernollo in silence. She saw a young man, a little taller than she was, with amber-brown hair and "husky-dog blue" eyes. Vernollo's eyes were a cool, pale blue, flecked with a darker blue, the iris' and pupils lined in the same color. Rilla wondered if that was the real color, or if he wore contacts. He wore a long-sleaved dark blue shirt, and comfortable-looking dark blue pants with plenty of usefull pockets.**

_povchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchange_

**Vernollo looked at the girl standing in the door. She had shiney, dark brown hair, which she wore in two french-braids, that ended at the base of her head, leaving the rest to curl in twin banana-curls half way down to her elbows. Nollo thought the style was probably ment to make her look young and harmless, though he was sure that she was neither. The girl had honey-brown eyes, and dressed in a cranberry-red shirt, with tan pants and tall, practical, brown boots. He would hazard a guess, that she was about the same age as himself. **

**"So," she said, "You are Vernollo, son of Vertex?" Nollo nodded. "I am Rilla Sharpshooter, _you_ are my prisoner, and we are on my ship, _The Marauder_. If you are good, I _may_ let you walk around. If not, you will be drugged until we reach our destinatian. You are _not_ under _any circumstanses _to think that I am to young or inexpirrienced for my job. Any questions?"**

**"Would you please tell me where we are going, and why we are going there?"**

**"_Why_ we are going I cannot say; I am only doing what I am paid to do. And, as to where.... We are going to Ruethan Zorthow, and I do not yet know where or when that will be. Do you have any more questions?"**

**Nollo frowned. _Zorthow._ Didn't his father use to work with him, or something? He pushed the thought out of his head for a more convienient time.**

**"Yes, where are we n-," his words were cut off by the ship, which pitched dangerously under them. Nollo realized what the pillows and blankets were for, as he was thowen back againest them. "What the-" he was cut off again, by a man's, unhurried, teasing, recorded message, **

**"Rilla, the hyperdrive motivator's gone again."**

_povchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchange_

**"Blast." Rilla muttered crossly. "Why is it always the hyperdrive motivator? Why couldn't it be some thing less expenseve to buy parts for?" Scowling again, she stood from where she'd been thrown, and headed for the door, **

**"Come, or stay here," she told Vernollo, "But don't touch anything, and stay out of my way."**

_povchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchange_

**Nollo watched as the girl -Rilla- ran out of the room. He hesitated, then shrugged, and ran after her. He might as well follow, he would likly be of more use there, then here. Rilla was at the bridge, seeing where they were, and making sure that they wouldn't crash into anything. She looked up as he entered, and said,**

**"Do you think you can fly this thing?" Nollo blinked at her, wondering if he was looking at the Rilla who had spoken to him in his cell, or if she had a twin, and hadn't told him.**

**"What?" he asked, feeling confused.**

**"Do you think that you can fly the ship while i go see what's wrong with the hyperdrive motivator? You shouldn't have to do anything, just make sure we don't get to close to anything that we might crash into." Great, thought Vernollo, no pressure, or anything. Just make sure we don't crash and die.**

**"Maybe," he said, doubtfully, "I could try, but what's to stop me from bringing the ship about, and heading back to Coruscant?" **

_povchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchangepovchange_

**"-heading back to Coruscant?" There was no malice or threat to Vernollo's words, only simple curiosity. Puzzling over such innocence, Rilla smiled brightly at him,**

**"Well, see, that's why it's handy, for me, that it's the _hyperdrive _motivator that's fried. We're not going anywhere very fast, at least not until I've seen if I can fix it." Vernollo blushed, and ducked his head akwardly,**

**"Oh yeah. Forgot about that," he muttered.**

**"So back to the question, can you fly _The Marauder_ for me?"**

_A/N: so...... that's the new chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and feel free to make suggestions!!! Which is the author's way of begging for reviews! (grin) But, anywho, sorry it's short, but I thought that short-and-sweet, is better than long-chapters-long-between-updates! I'd like to thank all 3 of my reviewers:_ **Midnight Solo, Briar Rose**,_ and, espesily (yeah, so i can't spell today)_ **Valindon Warrior**_, for being my first-ever reviewer, as well as being the only person that i didn't know previously!!!!_ _ok, there are a couple of things that i want to clear up, even though you probably didn't notice, or don't care anyway. 1. i need a name for Kara's ship, The Wish was the best i could think of, and i don't like it. 2. if you read carfully, you will notice that i made Nollo'- and Kara's clothes the same color... boring, i know. someday i'll prob'ly go back and change that, but the color fits Nollo. this is getting a little to long, so...._

_TTFN!_

_ps i am reposting this chapter in hopes of fixing it a tiny bit...... the POV dividers i put didn't show up, and i was in to much of a hurry to notice. oops. oh, and i want to thank _**Sweetdeath04 **_for reviewing, and would also like to ask, if someone knows what ship Fett has at this point!?!??!??!! i put the Slave III, cause i wasn't sure, but think this is supposed to be around the time of Surviver's Quest..... whenever that is..... i've forgotten..... well, G2G,_

_Kara_


End file.
